


Flora/Leo Supports, C-S

by AlphaStarr



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fanmade Supports, Missing Supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaStarr/pseuds/AlphaStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, we were totally and completely robbed of a great support opportunity.</p><p>(Supports presented as image files. Downloadable, hack-compatible bin file included.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [C Support]

**Author's Note:**

> Images generated from code using the FEITS program.
> 
> Support file compatible with the infamous Gay Fates, versions 2.0 and up, despite being a het ship. NOT AT ALL sponsored by the hack's creator, so in a sense it's a fanwork of a hack. Simply place it in the m/@E folder with the rest of the supports, recompile the romfs, and enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> [Downloadable here.](http://download1339.mediafire.com/xlyu1dblporg/91a6v0yqcsfswap/%E3%83%95%E3%83%AD%E3%83%BC%E3%83%A9_%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA%E3%83%B3.bin.lz)


	2. [B Support]




	3. [A Support]




	4. [S Support]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Each unit can only S-Support with one other unit. Do you wish to proceed?


End file.
